


By Any Other Name

by EruditExperimenter



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, back story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EruditExperimenter/pseuds/EruditExperimenter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you lose a name?  How can it be taken?  Can it be recovered?  </p>
<p>Carlos the Scientist has only ever been known as, 'the Scientist,' to the citizenry of Night Vale, but this was not always the case.  Where has his name gone and why did it leave?  Or are there those among Night Vale's inhabitants who might be privy to this information, after all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Any Other Name

Journal Entry 42

It’s weird…

…the things you lose without realizing it.  As well as the places you find them again.  

Which isn’t to say I know where the thing I lost is.  Rather, it’s only now that I remember how I lost it in the first place.  But, I suppose, that’s also finding a lost thing.  Breakfast can be an incredibly revelatory time.  Incidentally, the prizes they include in the Flakey-O’s boxes are getting truly fascinating these days.  I got a forgotten revelation of myself from my childhood, Janice got a plastic whistle shaped like an Archaeopteryx, and my colleague, Rochelle, found three shades of existential dread hiding at the bottom of her cereal box.  Something to document later.

Because time is strange and its existence is not something on which I can rely, I want to make sure I record this for later review and consideration.  In all honesty, I cannot fathom how this memory was one that was lost to me until only this morning.  Realization, it would seem, is the word of the day.

My last name.  It was just gone.  It seemed like it existed, like it was just right there when the teacher called roll. Their mouth moved, phonation of the syllables certainly occurring, and it was between my first name and the first name of the next person on the roll sheet, so it would have made more sense for it to have been there then not.

But, my name was definitely not there.

That’s when I realized…

…the town that I had visited over the summer was not a dream.

And the bargain that I had made with the salesman…

…was real.

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork and cosplay done by the author. Please do not use or repost these without the author's permission.


End file.
